Scratch
Scratch and Grounder are characters from the Sonic the Hedgehog media franchise. They are Dr. Eggman's idiotic minions. They made a cameo appearance in the nineteenth episode of Death Battle, Eggman VS Wily. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bebop and Rocksteady vs. Scratch and Grounder * Scratch & Grounder vs Crow & Tom Servo (Completed) * Scratch and Grounder vs. Harry and Marv * Scratch and Grounder Vs. Goomba and Koopa * Sleet and Dingo vs Scratch and Grounder * Scratch and Grounder vs. Orbot and Cubot As part of Dr. Robotnik's army * Shredder vs Dr Robotnik (Completed) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Dan Hibiki and Hercule Satan * Decoe and Bocoe (Sonic X) * Hack and Slash (ReBoot) * Horace & Jasper (Disney) * Orbot And Cubot History Scratch and Grounder are two robots created by Doctor Eggman as generals of the Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad. Despite their incompetence, they served as heavy threats and underestimated menaces to Sonic and Tails. They have also been known to have served Mammoth Mogul as well as having been guards in Breezie's casino. Death Battle Info Background (Scratch) *Name: Scratch, Cluck *Species: Robotic Chicken *Partner in Crime: Grounder Skills, Abilities and Weaponry (Scratch) *Telescopic neck; can extend and retract *Pecking *His hands can turn into scissors *Drawstring **Can be shaped to various shapes *Handheld Laser Pistol *Sleeping Gas Background (Grounder) *Name: Grounder *Species: Robot *Partner in Crime: Scratch Skills, Abilities and Weaponry (Grounder) *Cooking skills *Drill arms **Can be replaced with hands, ropes, parachutes, gas guns, laser pistols, rocket engines, helicopter blades and boxing gloves **Can also be used as a phone *Robo-call Phone *Swiss Army Knife *Toon speed and strength *Ninjutsu Genius Chip *A chip linked to a switch on Grounder's head *When activated, turns Grounder into a supergenius Stupid Chip *A chip that makes its victims dumber than Grounder when used Feats *Despite their incomptence, have succesfully defeated and captured Sonic and/or Tails many times before. *Far smarter than they look *Survive tons of beatings and physical abuse on a daily basis *Have been destroyed time and time again, only to come back every time *Lasted seventeen seconds again a bloodlusted, full-power Sonic *Succesfully protected and guarded Breezie's casino without too much trouble *Succesfully knocked out and captured the Freedom Fighters and trapped them in a virtual world (even though they soon escaped) *Worked for Mammoth Mogul *Great teamwork Weaknesses *Pretty dumb, clumbsy and incompetent. **Scratch's average IQ is apparently 40 whilst Grounder's is 25 **Extremely accident prone. **Frequently argue with each other *Can be blown up pretty easily *Little to no actual combat abilities *Can get intoxicated; SOMEHOW https://youtu.be/EqVRCUBPc4E **Smokers (smoking isn't cool) https://youtu.be/eBR9tgTM0bI Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:Male Category:Ninja Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Robots Category:Returning Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Sidekicks Category:Sonic characters Category:Teams Category:Toon Force Users Category:TV combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Incompetent combatants